


7 Days, But Who's Counting?

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabin Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Brienne planned to spend the week between holidays in a secluded cabin to finish her book. But her roommate/secret crush comes home from his family all glum and she can't just leave him behind to wallow. But it's a very small cabin, and there's only one bed...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange 2020





	7 Days, But Who's Counting?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkill/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I'm still alive! I haven't written a JB fic in a very long time, so I may be a tad rusty. But I wanted to contribute SOMETHING this year after all the wonderful fics I read. 
> 
> This one is for Winterkill, who requested:  
> "Domestic fluff, cooking together, sharing a bed, bonus points if it gets spicy.  
> AND BECAUSE I WAS TOLD THERE ARE NO RULES....Jon/Satin!!!" 
> 
> Hope this kind of hits all the things you were hoping for!

Brienne grimaced as she looked around the small cabin she had rented for the week. Small and cozy for one, just as she planned. But now it would have to hold two. Jaime peeked around her at the entrance, his grip on the bag of groceries he was carrying slipping slowly as he did.

“This is nice.”

Of course, it was. She had spent some of her hard-earned savings to make the most of the week off she had between Christmas and New Years' to seclude herself in the middle of nowhere and finish writing her book. She would have peace. She would have quiet.

But now she had Jaime with her and none of those things seemed possible now. Her roommate had gone back to King’s Landing for the holidays, but had returned Christmas day looking like he had survived a battle and she couldn’t leave him alone.

“Thanks for buying the groceries,” she said, taking the bag from him and putting it on the counter of the small kitchenette.

He grinned at her as he took off his winter gear. Brienne tried to ignore the butterflies that danced in her stomach at that grin. She could not think about her feelings for her roommate while stuck in a remote cabin with him. It would just make things worse. “No problem, wench. It’s the least I could do after crashing your getaway.”

Brienne started to put the food away and rolled her eyes at the junk food he had grabbed. Thankfully, he had also bought some healthier options. She held up a bell pepper. “You craving fajitas?”

He nodded eagerly. Jaime was a terrible cook, but he was trying to learn. She took pity on him and fed him mostly, and also taught him to fend for himself. Growing up with a silver spoon in his mouth had not done him any favors when he finally fled his family’s business to put his doctorate in history to use at the same university where she taught.

“Fine, I’ll make them, but you have to help.”

Jaime went out to the SUV and grabbed the rest of the luggage while she put away the food. He wheeled in his bag and carried hers, surveying the room curiously. “Huh, there’s only one bed.”

And before she could start an argument with him about who would get it, Jaime walked over to the couch, which was more of a loveseat really, and laid down. His legs hung hilariously over the sides of it. Brienne laughed. “Oh stop, you can share with me.”

Jaime lit up like a Christmas tree when she said that. Brienne wished he wouldn’t do that sort of thing. It was hard to control her feelings when he looked at her like she was…spectacular. It made her nervous. “Thanks. I’ll try my best to keep you warm.”

Brienne mapped out all the ways they could fit in the small bed without touching, and started designing the perfect wall of pillows in her mind. She needed all the protection from instinctively curling around Jaime in the night.

“Let me get an hour or so of work in and then we’ll make dinner,” Brienne asked and he agreed.

When she invited him to come to her fortress of solitude, Brienne made Jaime swear that he wouldn’t disturb her book writing. As he had helped with hours of research on the topic of the Maid of Tarth, he understood and wanted her to finish as well.

But working with Jaime in tight quarters with her was easier said than done. He did his best to be quiet, but Brienne was keenly aware of every move he made. Of his eyes on her. She knew he was giving her that fond smile he sometimes bestowed on her, even though she didn’t dare to look up at him. She could feel it.

“Let’s just make dinner,” she grumbled, setting her laptop aside and heading to the kitchen to pull out some chicken and the vegetables.

**

Jaime couldn’t believe his day had turned out this way. First, he walked out of his family home when his father berated him once again for his life choices. He didn’t have to take it anymore, not when he had someone back at his apartment who believed him. Who supported him.

Brienne.

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and now he had a whole week with her in a tiny cottage. With only one bed! If he couldn’t make her fall in love with him by the end of their time here, there would be no hope for him at all.

“Wench, I can’t seem to get these vegetables cut correctly, can you help me?”

And as she always did, Brienne huffed in annoyance and laid her strong, capable hands over his and showed him the proper way to do it. He would probably forget again on purpose…for reasons. After her little lesson, the two of them worked in sync in the kitchen, preparing all the vegetables for the pot. Brienne seasoned the chicken and they put it on the stove and turned up the heat.

“So you never said what happened, at home,” Brienne led as he leaned up against the table and watched her cook. Home wasn’t that place in King’s Landing where his family lived, Jaime thought. Home was right here wherever Brienne was.

“Just more of me being a colossal disappointment, as usual.”

Brienne scowled at this and he knew his biggest defender was about to speak her mind. “Don’t they know that your paper on the Long Night is earning critical acclaim? That you are the best in your field?”

He grinned. “You’re the best in our field. I’m a paltry second. Let’s not have that argument all over again.”

Brienne rolled her eyes and returned to stirring her food. “I’m sorry your family makes you feel that way. They don’t deserve you.”

Jaime longed to ask her if he deserved her. If he could ever be worthy enough to earn her love. She was so…Brienne and he was, well, he had never been an angel.

“Can you grab us some plates,” she asked, pulling him from his thoughts. He had a whole week. He didn’t have to rush things.

They ate and chatted. “This is nice. I’ve been working so hard lately that I haven’t had a chance to sit and enjoy a meal away from my laptop in a while,” Brienne said with a happy sigh as she finally pushed her plate away.

Now it was Jaime’s turn to scowl. “You’ve been pushing yourself too hard.”

Brienne sighed and eyed her computer across the room. “I’m so close, Jaime. I’m only a chapter or two away.”

He grabbed the plates and put them in the sink. “Then let me take care of you this next week while you get it done. Then we can celebrate together.”

Brienne blinked at him in surprise, but then nodded and went to the couch to open her laptop. A week. He could prove to her that she was the most important thing in his life.

**

Jaime Lannister was rubbing her feet while she was writing about the Maid of Tarth fighting by the side of his ancestor during the Long Night. Not that she was complaining or anything. It was all just a bit surreal.

He had washed the dishes as promised and then sat next to her on the couch. She was ready to scold him for distracting her when he pulled his feet into his lap. “Just keep writing. I’ve got you.”

And so she did. Once her heartbeat lowered to a regular pace after he first started touching her. Brienne let out a moan when he got that one spot that always ached just about her arches and Jaime stiffened at that, but then he continued his efforts. Before long, she had finished several pages and her eyes were beginning to droop.

Brienne didn’t have time to think about a pillow fort, she was in bed and dozing by the time Jaime climbed in next to her. “Sleep well, Brienne.”

She could have imagined it, but it felt like he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

When she woke up the next morning it was just as she feared – she was snuggling Jaime. Or more like, he was snuggling her. His arms were wrapped around her and his head was on her chest. She was not completely innocent, however, because her legs were intertwined with his and her fingers were threading through his long blonde hair.

She should get up, but she couldn’t bring herself to. It was so warm and cozy here and maybe for a few minutes, she could pretend that this was real and he was her boyfriend and they woke up like this every morning. When Jaime started to stir, she closed her eyes and feigned sleep. And Jaime kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed. She knew it was real this time because she was wide awake and it sent heat throughout her body.

**

Jaime kept the shower as cold as humanly possible without giving himself hypothermia. Waking up holding Brienne, with her strong legs wrapped around him, had given him the biggest boner of his life. And taking a very cold shower was not helping at all.

Finally, he was able to calm down and he exited the bathroom to find her hard at work on her book again. She blushed slightly when she saw him, and he wondered if she had been aware of their sleeping position.

Maybe she liked it.

But he was too afraid to ask. Instead, he went to the kitchenette to scrounge up some breakfast. He didn’t trust himself with the stove without her supervision yet, so he grabbed her a yogurt and some fruit. She looked up gratefully when he handed it to her.

Brienne worked all morning and Jaime kept himself busy by reading a book and bringing her coffee or snacks whenever she might need it. When she shivered, he brought her his hoodie. And he thought that he might have imagined it, but it looked like she smelled it once and smiled. Did she like that it was his?

Now was not the time to ask, she was too hard at work.

Dinner was not the time to talk about it either, because she grilled him about his Long Night research to see if it matched some of hers. After dinner, he wanted to confess his feelings, but she had begged him to read the chapter she just finished and offer his thoughts.

Six days. He still had six days. That was plenty of time.

**

Brienne was almost done. She only had a few pages left before she could type those magical words – the end. It had been six days since they arrived at the cabin and they would leave tomorrow. Jaime had surprisingly not been that much of a distraction. Only supportive. She would have probably starved to death, buried in her work if he had not brought her food and beverages all week.

And there were other little things too, such as bring her his sweater when she was cold. She couldn’t help but notice he always warmed it up by wearing it first. The scent of him was a comfort during her work, instead of a distraction.

She made a point of taking time off every night to cook and eat dinner with Jaime, and after that first night, they talked about everything except Westeros history to give her brain a break. If she had been extra productive on a certain day, they would curl up and watch a movie or play a board game.

And every night when they slept together, she always woke up with her body entwined in his. She loathed the idea of going home tomorrow. Sure, they were still roommates, but their two-bedroom apartment felt like a vast space compared to this. Jaime and Brienne would return to their separate rooms and she would wake up cold and alone every morning, after dreaming of him.

Knowing what it was like to be so close to him, she didn’t know if she could bear going back. Jaime looked like he was enjoying himself too, and he scowled whenever she mentioned how many days they had until they returned.

“Are you okay?” She looked up from her laptop to see him pacing the living room, mouthing something but not making any noise.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her nervously. “Nothing. I’m just working something out in my mind. I only have one day left. Not even that. Twelve hours. I have twelve hours, Brienne!”

Jaime looked panicked, and she set her laptop aside to stand next to him. “Twelve hours until what?”

He looked at her, shifting on his feet. He opened his mouth to speak, but then eyed her laptop. “How much do you have left?”

She didn’t like that he changed the subject, but let it go. “I think only a few more pages. I’ll finish after dinner, I think.”

Jaime nodded, a determined look in his eye. “After dinner. Perfect. Okay, you do your thing and I’ll be ready for you.”

Ready for what? She didn’t ask because he started pacing again. Brienne wanted to prompt further, but he just pointed at her laptop and reminded her to get back to work. Jaime could be so strange sometimes, but she got lost in her project, barely noticing when he refilled her coffee and rubbed her feet once again.

**

It was now or never, Jaime thought. Brienne had cheered when she typed her last sentence in her book and closed her laptop. He only had eight hours now. They would be leaving in the morning. He had to tell her how they felt, or Jaime knew that he would never get the courage to do so.

“I’m done! I decided to include that bit about Jon Snow and Satin Flowers being lovers after all. I think there is enough historical evidence that the only people who will come at me won’t have anything to back it up with,” Brienne explained, but Jaime was not paying attention.

He was pacing the room again, and almost ran into Brienne when she got up and stood in front of him. “Are you alright? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

Jaime panicked. “I’m fine. I’m just happy about your book. We should open that bottle of wine we were saving to celebrate.” Liquid courage, that’s what he needed.

They made it through the bottle and were laughing about a funny story Jaime told about his brother Tyrion and a goat. Jaime didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he was running out of time. His cheeks were flushed. And it was suddenly really hot in the small cabin.

He started taking off his shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking off my shirt,” Jaime mumbled, pulling it over his head. He was very pleased to see that Brienne eyed his chest with longing. Summoning courage, he reached over and pulled the hem of her shirt up too.

“What are you doing,” she repeated, but she did not pull away.

Jaime didn’t break eye contact with her. “I’m taking off your shirt.”

Brienne stared at him, and Jaime willed himself not to blink. After a beat, Brienne reached down and put her hands over his. But instead of pulling him off, she helped him, and her shirt was up and over her head.

Jaime surged forward and captured her lips. Brienne was still for a moment, but then she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him in closer. Just as he had fantasized their kisses were a battle of wills, and neither one was going to give the other the upper hand.

They made their way to the bed, and soon the rest of their clothes came off.

**

Brienne woke up wrapped around Jaime again, but this time, she knew it was exactly where she was supposed to be. She and Jaime had spent the night exploring each other’s bodies. It was everything she had dreamed of and so much more.

But now that it was the morning, and the wine was wearing off – would he have regrets? Was Brienne just the only available body for him to sleep with when he was horny? As of this moment, right now when he was sleeping, it was perfect.

So she laid there for a while, hoping he wouldn’t wake up and realize his mistake. Brienne waited as long as she could, but they really should start heading down to the city soon. Slowly, she eased away from Jaime and was almost out of bed when his arm reached out and pulled her back against him.

Brienne noticed that Jaime must have been having a very nice dream because she felt his hardness against her backside. “Jaime, we need to get up and go back home.”

He rolled over and looked at the clock. Jaime shook his head. “Nope, I’ve still got 30 minutes. That should be plenty of time.”

“Time for what…”

Jaime pulled her on top of him and leaned up on his elbows to give her a long, passionate kiss. “Time to show you once again how much I love you.”

Brienne froze. Had he just said what she thought he did? “You love me?”

Jaime scowled at her. “You didn’t hear me bellow it last night? LOUDLY?”

Brienne blushed. She had indeed. “I thought that was just a heat of the moment thing.”

Jaime rolled his eyes and then flipped them again, so he was on top. His bright green eyes stared into hers. “I’ve been waiting this whole trip to tell you how I feel, and now I will make my point known with only 30 minutes to spare. I love you, Brienne. I have for the longest time.”

His gaze was sincere, and Brienne felt warmth fill her entire body. “I love you too, Jaime. For probably even longer.”

Jaime closed his eyes, savoring his words. And then he started kissing his way down her body. “Thirty minutes is a lot of time to show you how much I love you.”

And when he hit that spot that had her arching off the bed, she managed to breathily add “I think we should make it an hour. Just to be thorough.”

They got a very late start back to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. Have a Happy New Year!


End file.
